


Kisses in the behind the Books

by R_4_L



Series: Quarantine Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost inappropriate use of a library, Angelina/Fred implied, F/M, Harry/Ginny implied, Sassy Hermione Granger, Secret Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: A Variety of chapters based on prompts given to beat the COVID quarantine, they will be on a variety of fandoms and lengths. There may be some crossovers, AU’s, rare pairs (causes t’s me and I love them) and some really weird head cannons because why not. I’ll try to keep them fairly short- under 5000 words and a single chapter per promptThe Fifth years have a lot of homework and while everyone is trying to figure out where to start, Angelina is going to give her buddy George going after his crush.  It turns out a little better then either one of them hopes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Series: Quarantine Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673929
Kudos: 26





	Kisses in the behind the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5: Steamy, your choice. Person A finds out Person B has a secret passion, and tries to figure out how to introduce it into their relationship.
> 
> Not quite steamy, maybe more on the warm side.

The assignment from Professor Binns was fairly typically. The fifth year students were half asleep when he announced the assignment.

“Your next assignment is eighteen inches on one of two topics. How does your native tongue affect the pronunciation of your spells? or Can you use words from your native tongue in your spells and still get the same affect? You have four weeks.”

There were the odd question but otherwise everyone knew what they had to do. They were getting ready for their exams. Back in the Gryffindor common room the fifth years sat around a table. Fred and George were side by side with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. The five of them sat around a table, books opened as they debated how they were going to tackle all the homework they had been given. They had four different essays and five exams to prep for, between the six classes not mention Quidditch practice. 

Angelina looked up at the Weasley twins, she loved looked at them. There were times when she had trouble telling them apart when they weren’t sitting side by side. It was easier when they didn’t realize they were being watched. Fred seemed to always be moving, or at least twitching slightly. George was quieter, but lately he seemed a little more distracted. She watched him as he raised his eyes to look across the common room. Following his gaze she saw the notorious trio of Ron, the youngest Weasley brother, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, the boy who lived. So was he watching out for his brother who seemed to be involved in a group that had become a magnet for trouble? The famous boy who had been all but adopted into the Weasley family? Or the muggle born girl who continually wowed students and professors alike with her brilliance? Angelina’s question was answered when Hermione left the other two to go upstairs and George’s eyes followed her. What shocked her even more was the look that Hermione sent back towards George. It was enough to have the twin blushing and looking back at his papers. So the brilliant witch had a bit of a crush on his brother’s friend. Angelina grinned, she might have to do something for him. He was always doing things for his brother, now it was time for someone to something for him.

“George, go and talk to her.” Angelina leaned across the table to whisper, “ask her for help.” 

George just panicked and focused back on his paper. Fred noticed.

“You alright there Georgie?”

“Just fine Freddie.” George didn’t lift his head. His twin would know something was up.

Later Angelina cornered George as they were heading down to supper. “George, ask her for help. She’s smart enough to be able to help you and if you work in one of the other classroom, you won’t have to listen to Fred teasing you.”

“What makes you think I’m worried about Fred teasing me or that I’d do this away from him?”

Angelina smirked, “because if you ask Hermione for help and are off somewhere else working, then it’ll be easier for Lee and Alicia to work together and I might actually get your slower twin to notice me.”

“So this is all just to get into my brother’s pants? I must say I’m quite offended by that. What’s wrong with me?”

She hit him across the chest, “shut up you prat, and help me out here.”

George gave her a one armed hug as they walked into the great hall.

Fred leaned in close as George sat down, “you’ve been holding out on me Georgie boy. What does our fair Angelina want with you?” He was trying so hard not to be jealous.

“Actually Fred, it’s you she wants. That and trying to get Lee and Alicia together.” It wasn’t often that George was able to get the upper hand on his twin, so watching Fred gap like a fish had him laughing. “Tomorrow after class, I’m going to work elsewhere, I would suggest that you do the same and ask the lovely Ms Johnson to join you and leave Lee to his own devices.” He filled his plate and let his brother understand just what was going on.

The next day it took all of George’s courage to corner Hermione and ask for her help. Thankfully Harry was willing to give him a hand. He was pretty sure that Harry had an idea as to why George was asking for Hermione’s location but seeing as the guy had a major crush on his sister and Ron wasn’t handling it all that well, George wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. When the time came, he’d support Harry the best way he could. For now he gathered up his notebooks with what was left of his courage and headed off to the library to find a curly haired witch.

Hermione was doing more research. Spells and curses, anything that would help when Harry got into trouble next time because she knew there was going to be a next time. With him there always was.

“Hermione?”

She looked up to one of Ron’s brother’s Fred, George she had trouble telling them apart at first glance. It always took a moment of talking to them to figure out which one was which. She was just thankful that they stopped wearing identical shirts after the first year she got to know them. Even the way they wore their uniforms was slightly different. 

“Hey, Hermione, Professor Binns has us doing this essay on spell casting. I was wondering if you would be willing to give me a hand with it. With the research and such.” He joined her at the table she was using.

“I can help you find the right books, but I’m not writing your essay for you.” She would be extremely put out if George expected her to write the thing for him.

“God no, I can write my own essay.” He reached across the table to hold her hand. “I was just wanting your help. Choosing the correct books and maybe editing if you have the time.”

“Well why don’t you tell me what exactly the topic is and what ideas you have for writing it and we can go from there?” Hermione didn’t pull her hand away. 

“Why don’t I?” George gave her hand a squeeze.

Two hours later George had a stack of books on the table in front of him, Hermione sitting beside him and no one else around. He plucked up his courage, the books hid them from anyone looking down the row.

“Hermione?” George waited until she marked her spot in her book she was reading and looked up at him. “Thank you.” He leaned down to give her a kiss. The feeling shocked him. He had only meant the kiss to make her think of the possibilities of them being together. What he hadn’t expected was for it to feel so right. “Don’t kill me, please.” He muttered against her lips as he took the kiss deeper and pulled her into his arm. 

Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around him, as she joined in the kiss. Pulling back with the need to breathe she leaned her forehead against his. “I guess you liked the books I chose.”

George let out a laugh, “I guess you’re right.” He gave her a quick peck, “what say you continue to pick out books for me?” He nuzzled the top of her head.

“If that’s the type of thanks I can expect every time I help you in the library, I can’t wait to how you thank me for editing your paper.”

The grin that spread across his face at her cheek had Hermonie blushing, “I think I can come up with something suitable.”

The two of them sat at the table for a couple of hours talking, holding hands and making out. 

The next day in the common room it confused the rest of the Gryffindor when only Harry and Angelina laughed at Hermione turning red and George grinning whenever the library was mentioned.


End file.
